heroesassembledfandomcom-20200215-history
Damian Wayne/sheet
Skills Stealth: As to be expected of an assassin Damian was well schooled in the art of stealth. He knows how to place his feet, control his body and his breathing to remain all but invisible in the shadows, to the point he can complete complex gymnastic manuevers while remaining silent. In addition he has been trained to track people by the sounds they make in the darkness by their breath, the rustle of their clothing and the faint sounds of their footsteps. Anatomy: While no healer Damian has been well schooled in human anatomy. He knows the location of key pressure points, major organs, the most breakable bones as well as major arteries. He is also aware of the damage strikes to these points will do to a normal human. As such he is able to use this knowledge to either efficiently kill or disable foes depending on his preference. Theatrics: No, this isn't about throwing a fit to get his way. This is about the arts of distraction and misdirection. Damian has been taught to palm objects, how to escape bonds, and how to throw his voice and imitate the voices of others. Advanced Hand to Hand Combat: Damian has been taught a number of hand to hand styles from his mother and his other tutors in the League. He has blended these styles into a hard and brutal fighting technique focused on doing as much damage in as little time as possible. Using hand to hand he is able to fight multiple opponents at once and take on fellow experts toe to toe and stand a good chance of winning. Weapons: Damian has been taught to use a number of weapons from throwing blades, to modern firearms. The latter are mostly ignored as a form of cheating, but he has a deep love of swords and is a formidable swordsman. He can weild two swords at once, provided they're made for it, and can beat multiple opponents with one blade or two, and match many experts blade to blade and win. His throwing skills are nearly as good, but his other weapon skills need work but are servicable for unremarkable feats. Business: As part of being the future leader of the League. Damian was taught how to manage money on a large scale and make smart investments with that money. As such Damian has the skills of a major account manager and has managed his own porfolio (though cut outs) since he was 14. Part of his skill comes from his enjoyment of the subject, and when he has spare time he can often be found on business forums, or reading the financial pages of the Gotham Gazette. Computers: Damian is well-schooled in the use of computers including security and intrusion. While no Oracle, he is adept at it's use and can design his own programs as needed and access systems through a number of methods. Academics: Damian has recieved a classical education from his mother and grandfather. He has read the Classics of Europe, Asia and the Middle East, is conversant in Ancient Greek as well as League history, and has been tutored in the customs and manners of many of the world's cultures as well as learning to play chess, go and bacgammon at varying levels of skill. Languages: Damian is fluent and literate in Mandarin and Cantonese Chinese, Arabic and English. He is also able to speak Greek, French and Farsi. Powers and Abilities Peak Physiology: Thanks to good genes, the effects of the Lazarus Pit and rigorous training Damian possesses peak strength, agility, durability and speed for a teenager his age who exercises regularly and maintains a good diet. Healing: Damian heals half again as fast as a normal human and thanks to the Lazarus Pits and the chemicals from them he was exposed to while he was gestating he can heal any non-fatal would completely given enough time and there are no parts amputated. Specials Intellect: Damian's good genes aren't limited to just the physical. He is also prodigiously smart for his age possessing a good memory and an agile mind able to make connections quickly, but then he's the son of the World's Greatest Detective after all. However, he is frequently bored and it makes him restless and intolerant of those he deems as too dense to properly understand him. Training from Hell: Damian grew up as his mother's Little Wing, though that doesn't mean he was spared from the harsh life of the League. Since he was old enough to understand the lessons Damian has been put through a rigorous training program meant to hone both mind and body and have them working together in harmony. As a result Damian possesses skills and attitudes of someone much older than his teen years, and has made him a deadly opponent unafraid of blood, violence or death, either witnessing it or dishing it out, but as a result he is distant from people who do not share those experiences and struggles to restrain his lethal instincts while trying to live under Batman's Rule. Wealth: Damian comes from wealth on both of his parent's sides, and each has seen to his needs. In Gotham and indeed anywhere Wayne Enterprises' holds sway Damian is the heir to the kingdom, and can call on the resources of the company to reach out to his family and see that his needs for shelter and food are met. In addition to this Damian has access to accounts set up for his care by his mother that total millions dollars, which he can draw on as needed, though it does take time for the money to get to him due to the levels of security and privacy around the accounts. Family Matters: Damian is the heir to two empires, that of the Wayne Family and that of the al Ghul. This makes him a player in their dramas and target for both families many enemies to say nothing of one day having to choose between the two if they cannot be reconciled. Though the 'family' Damian is closest too is the Bat Family, which makes him part of their nightly battle for the soul of Gotham, making him a target for their enemies and dragging him across the country and often the world to fight alongside the Titans. However, he is also the beneficiary of the support of these groups especially the Bat Family who have given Damian the first tastes of a real family, who has not let their humanity be subsumed by their driving goal. Celebrity: As the son of Bruce Wayne, Damian is a celebrity in Gotham City, his name opens doors and lifts velvet ropes but it also means the he is a target for the gossip rags and his public behaviour is under increased scrutiny. Resources, Gear and Paraphernalia Costume: Damian's Black Robin costume is black Kevlar survival suit under a standard Robin tunic and a fire-proof hooded cloak. The tunic is just that, a tunic, made of heavy well stitched fabric, but the survival suit includes a thermal system to help regulate body heat in extreme temperatures and can lessen the impact of small arms fire up to 9mm. Bat Family Arsenal: ''' Damian has access to the usual Bat Family arsenal which he carries in the standard utility belt. He has access to breathers, a mico crime kit, a micro first aid kit, a number of types of exploding pellets (tear gas, flash bang and smoke), as well as batarangs, explosive gel, an encrypted comms system with access to police band frequencies and a grapple gun with an ample supply of high tensile strength Bat-rope. '''Vehicle: '''Damian has a personal vehicle in one of Dick's old Wingcycles. The bike hybrid sports/off-road bike that sacrifices a bit of speed in order to be manuverable and able to tackle most terrain easily. The bike has no key starter and is activated by a button on Damian's utility belt. '''Swords: Damian has four short bladed katana in the style used by the League of Assassins. He uses them in pairs, one set has blunted edges the other has sharp edge. All four swords look identical in order to keep his opponents guessing if he's using the real or blunted blades. Flaws and Drawbacks Secret Identity: For the moment Damian wears two faces in Gotham City. He's Damian al Ghul Wayne, the son of Bruce Wayne and Talia al Ghul, the face behind Black Robin's mask and promised prince of the League of the Assassins. The other is Damian Wayne, Bruce Wayne's son by an unknown mother, aloof, wealthy, and educated. In the eyes of the world, and Gotham City, those two personas must be separate people or Damian not only exposes himself but the rest of the Bat Family as well, which is something he will not allow. Normal is Just About Perspective: Damian doesn't do normal. He doesn't know what to do with it. The 'real world' of Gotham is a strange and confusing place that confuses and sometimes sickens him after growing up in what is to his mind the simpler and more virtuous environment of the League of Assassins. As a result he tends to be dismissive of the things he doesn't understand and tends to be quiet in social situations unless there's something worth talking about. Little King of Everything: Damian was raised to be a king and is used to the deference given to him and his family by ordinary members of the League of Assasins. It's hard not to get used to that sort of thing, so he tends to expect it from others now that he's in the outside world which makes him come off as arrogant. The flip side to this is he tries to live up to his own hype, and works tirelessly to really be the best of everything even if it is an impossible goal. Only Human: Despite his good genes and training Damian is still just human. He is susceptible to all limitations that the human species possesses: the need for oxygen and food, weak to poison and disease, and easily injured. Lazarus Effects: Experiencing death and being revived by the Lazarus pits at a young age has left their mark on Damian. He occasionally has flashbacks to both experiences triggered by extreme stress and it has given him a more lasting sense of personal invincibility and less of regard for the life of others. After all he died, so can they. Relationships Bruce Wayne Damian has never really thought much about who Bruce Wayne is, he's always just looked at him as Batman, the second god in his personal pantheon. However now that he is here in Gotham, Damian is learning to know the man behind the cowl, he wants to like him, but he expected a mentor and not a father, and so they're relationship has been rocky, working better in the field than at home. Dick Grayson Of the men in the Bat Family Damian likes Dick best. Dick weathers Damian's snark well and treats him like a younger brother, which Damian would never admit to liking. He also takes him seriously when in the field and has proven a skilled opponent and a good superhero, which is why Damian allows him to continue on as his mentor. Tim Drake The unnecessary Robin. Admittedly smart, but lacking in skill and largely superfluous since Damian has arrived. This attitude may be due to the fact the two boys are of a similar age and haven't gotten on too well. Carrie Kelley Damian and Carrie are romantically involved but for the most part keep it low key due to some lingering disapproval from Damian's father. Damian knows he likes Carrie and is definitely attracted to her, but he isn't sure about the rest since she's the first girl his own age he's ever really met let alone dated. Alfred Pennyworth Damian naturally assumed that Alfred was simply a servant. Though over the months he's been in Gotham he's come to appreciate the older man's skills and he is often someone Damian seeks advice from, even before going to his father. Talia al Ghul Damian loves his mother but he has begun to question his early belief that she was infallible. In particular he is perplexed by her slavish devotion to his grandfather Ra's al Ghul and hopes to one day convince her to be her own person and live up to her potential as she has often urged him to do. Ra's al Ghul Damian grew up thinking that Ra's al Ghul was someone to aspire to be. Now he is not so sure. Ruse or not Ra's choice to favour Bane above his own father has left it's mark on Damian and he is no longer able to believe that Ra's will always have his best interests in heart. So, Damian is glad that the old man has vanished and hopes he does not come back. Characters with Rels Set Tamara Fox: Tamara has actually only been to Wayne Manor once since Damian showed up, and he wasn't home at the time. She's never actually met him, and Bruce was warmly evasive on the topic when she asked, since Damian has been in the gossip rags and of even though she never reads THOSE magazines, she's still a teenaged girl. She does suspect Damian might be more than he seems though. She knows his father. Richard Grayson: Damian has been assigned to Dick to be trained in the ways of the Bat. He is not sure if this is an opportunity to grow for himself or a punishment. The jury is still out. In all sincerity, Dick likes the little guy, even for his faults. He is disciplined when he absolutely needs to be, and at times even means well. He even got into a team that did not include a relative, things are looking up. Carrie Kelley: Carrie is romantically involved with Damian, though it's an item of much stress to her. Bruce doesn't entirely approve so they've had to keep things secret, and given she is older than him she often questions herself regarding the situation. Staff Notes Category:Sheets Category:Earth-24 Sheets